


Dead and Walking

by Declarations



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Language, First Time, Heathers AU, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, More tags to be added, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, alex is drunk and horny oops, high school party, tommy gets slapped but it's real quick don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9016396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Declarations/pseuds/Declarations
Summary: Alexander Hamilton was drunk, miserable, and a lot horny. And Jefferson wasn't too bad looking. Yes, the last time they'd seen each other they'd fought, but that was the last thing Hamilton was thinking of right now. At this moment, Hamilton wanted to get laid.
Spend these thirty hours getting freaky. . . Yeah! Alexander grinned to himself as he made up his mind.
——
Hamilton Highschool AU based off "Dead Girl Walking" from Heathers the Musical!





	

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for I have sinned.
> 
> This is the first fanfic I've ever written, and the first time I've written smut. Go hard or go home. un-betad and written at 11 at night. Have mercy on me.
> 
> But yeah so I was listening to the soundtrack and I was like "You know what'd be great? Dead Girl Walking but with Jefferson and Hamilton" so this sin happened
> 
> The lines from the song are italicized, and if you haven't seen Heathers, 10/10 would reccomend.

Alexander paced back and forth along the sidewalk. His pulse was racing, his heartbeat hammered in his ears. What the _fuck_ did he just do? He humiliated himself in front of _George Washington_ , in front of everyone who held any sort of status at the school. He's _ruined_.

_He says Monday, 8 AM, I'll be deleted._

Alexander raked his fingers through his hair and tugged, hoping the pain might wake him from this nightmare.

_They'll hunt me down in study hall; stuff and mount me on the wall._  
_Thirty hours to live. . . How shall I spend them?_

Alexander was hammered, the alcohol coursing through his veins. He felt alive, more alive than he'll be on Monday. He knew, deep down, that the best course of action would be to go home, lay down, and think things through rationally.  
Unfortunately, Alexander Hamilton was not a rational person.

_I don't have to stay and die like cattle._

Thoughts raced through the teen's head. He could run away. He could leave. He could the hell out of here before he's ruined.

_I could change my name and ride up to Seattle._

A frown. _But I don't own a motorbike. . ._

A sigh escaped chapped lips as Alexander walked briskly down the sidewalk. He halted in his steps, however, when he spotted a light on in a window. _Wait. . ._ He knew that silhouette, that mane of unruly hair. Thomas Jefferson. By the looks of it, he was preparing for bed.

_Here's an option that I like._

Alexander Hamilton was drunk, miserable, and a lot horny. And Jefferson wasn't too bad looking. Yes, the last time they'd seen each other they'd fought, but that was the last thing Hamilton was thinking of right now. At this moment, Hamilton wanted to get laid.

_Spend these thirty hours getting freaky. . . Yeah!_ Alexander grinned to himself as he made up his mind.

Alex made his way across the yard and gazed at the silhouette through the window. His dick leaped in his pants at the idea of what he was about to do.

_I need it hard; I'm dead and walking._  
_I'm in your yard, "I'm dead and walking."_ Alex found himself whispering. The light shut off in Thomas's bedroom, and Alex took this as his chance.

_Before they punch my clock, I'm snapping of your window lock._

The piece of plastic broke off easily in his hands, and the window glided up smoothly.

_Got no time to knock, I'm dead and walking._

Alexander slid in through the window and pushed out of the curtains. Detecting the movement, Thomas jumped up from his bed and squinted in Hamilton's direction, before fumbling with his glasses and putting them on. "Hamilton? _What are you doing in my room—?"_

_"Shhhhhh. . . "_ Alex held out a finger to silence the disgruntled man. This was no time for talking. Talking would just complicate things. All Alex wanted was a good fuck.

" _Sorry, but I really had to wake you._ " He straightened his back and stared at Jefferson with as much dignity he could muster in his drunken state, " _See, I've decided I must ride you 'till I break you._ "  
Jefferson's eyes grew wide, and he opened his mouth to speak before Alex cut him off, " _George's said I've got to go. You're my last meal on death row._ "

Thomas frowned, confused, but Alexander could see the intrigued glint in his eyes. Alex took three steps forward until they were inches apart. " _Shut your mouth, and lose them tighty whiteys!_ "

Thomas seemed shocked, but he certainly wasn't saying no. " _C'mon. Tonight I'm yours; I'm dead and walking._ " Alex said, smiling as Jefferson reached out and slid his hands in Alex's jacket, stroking his sides gently. A frown flickered across Alex's face; he didn't want gentle.

He reached out and planted his hands firmly on Thomas's shoulders, hyperaware of the muscle that was there. He pushed down, capturing the man off guard and pushing him to his knees, " _Get on all fours, kiss this dead guy walking._ " Alex stared down at Thomas's confused face, then cupped his cheeks gently and gazed at him. God, he was beautiful. Thomas reached out and ran a hand up Alex's leg, causing him to shudder. He liked where this was going. Thomas's large hands slid up and cupped his ass, kneading the flesh. He definitely liked where this was going.

" _Let's go; you know the drill. I'm hot and pissed and ready to kill._ " A shit-eating grin made its way across his face. Thomas was gonna bow down to the will of this dead guy walking.

Alex smiled, softer this time, and slid down to his knees so that he and Thomas were face to face. " _And you know. . . it's 'cause you're beautiful_." He reached out and gently placed his hands over Thomas's heart, feeling the thudding heartbeat. " _You say you're numb inside, but I can't agree._ " Their lust-filled gazes locked, " _So the world's unfair? Let's keep it locked out there! In here it's beautiful._ " He said, moving his hand over Thomas's heart. He inched his face closer to Thomas's. " _Let's make this beautiful._ " He whispered, tearing his jacket off and tossing it to the side.

Thomas grinned and shrugged, speaking up for the first time since Alex arrived. " _That works for me_."

Immediately, Alex's lips crashed into Thomas's. Thomas responded eagerly, running his tongue along the bottom of Alexander's lips, seeking entrance. Alex obliged, and Thomas's tongue probed his mouth, causing Alex to emit a low groan. Quickly, he pressed himself closer to Thomas and wrapped his arms around his neck, further deepening the kiss. In response, muscular arms snaked their way around Alex's waist and pulled him close.

Their lips never leaving each other, Alex pushed Thomas back so he was on the bed and Alex was straddling his hips. They were all teeth and tongue, all passion and lust. All malice was gone, all anxiety, all stress, all negativity from the outside world was gone. High school didn't exist. Only Thomas and Alexander did.

In a swift motion, Alexander moved his hands to the hem of Thomas's shirt and pulled up, Thomas obliged and broke the kiss so that Alex could pull the shirt over his head. He tossed it to the floor, then broke the kiss once more to push Thomas to the mattress. His lips met his jaw, then his next, then his chest. He left a trail of kisses and bites in his wake, and a low groan escaped Thomas's mouth as Alex's lips found a nipple.

Instinctively, Thomas's hips shot up to grind against Alex's, emitting a gasp from both. Alex sat up straight, and Thomas sat up on his forearms. Both were panting, Alex was wearing way too many clothes. Alex grinned and punched the air, grinding his hips against Thomas's. " _Yeah! Full steam ahead, take this dead guy walking."_  
Thomas gasped and began fidgeting with the button of Alex's pants, unzipping them and pushing at them impatiently. " _How'd you find my address?_ "

Alex ignored the question and ground his hips against Thomas's again, basking in the sweet friction. " _Let's break the bed! Rock this dead guy walking!"_

_"I think you tore my mattress!"_

Alex pressed a finger to Thomas's lips to silent him. _"No sleep tonight for you, better chug that Mountain Dew."_ He purred. Thomas gulped and nodded, his eyes huge. " _Okay, okay._ " He squeaked. _"Get your ass in gear. Make this whole town disappear!" "Okay, okay!"_ Now, he was fumbling to get Thomas's pants of.

Moments later, they say there, Thomas stark naked, and Alex wearing nothing from the waist down.

__The sharp sound of a slap filled the room, and Jefferson sat there in shock. " _Slap me, pull my hair—_ " "What?" Thomas stammered, swiftly reaching out and yanking Alex's hair. Alex moaned and ground his hips against Thomas's once more.

_"Touch me— there, and there and there!"_ Thomas's large, rough hands brushed against Hamilton's erect cock, then along his abdomen, and eventually yanking his shirt open. His fingers splayed along Hamilton's smooth chest. _"No more talking."_ Alex whispered, shifting so that he was right above Thomas's cock.

__Suddenly, Alex had sat down, Thomas's cock buried within him. Both teens gasped, eyes wide as they stared at each other. "Move." Alexander groaned out, shifting his hips. Thomas nodded and grasped at Alexander's hips, thrusting up into the tight heat. " _Whoa_." Thomas grunted, not familiar with the wonderful friction.

_____********_****************Both were vocal in bed, the room filled with the sounds of Thomas crying out, " _Whoa, whoa. Yeah. . . Yeah."_ And Alexander groaning out Thomas's name like a prayer. Soon, Alex could feel his climax approaching. "Thomas, ah, I'm gonna come!" Thomas picked up the pace, thrusting up at an even faster pace and managing to hit Alex's prostate dead on. Alex nearly screamed. Soon, both teens hit the edge and came, Alex screaming " _Yeah_!" whilst Thomas groaned his partner's name.

Alex slid off of Thomas and collapsed onto his chest, panting. _"Love this dead guy walking._ " Alex murmured, before sleep crashed into him.


End file.
